Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic apparatus and a method of managing status information of the electronic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a main body of an electronic apparatus, to which a removable device is detachably attached, has a memory to store status information indicating a status of the removal device. The removable device also has a memory to store status information of the removal device. The status information stored in both of the main body of the electronic apparatus and the removable device is held in an observable status. The electronic apparatus has a function of managing the status information by updating the status information.
An image forming apparatus including a removable toner cartridge (hereinafter simply “cartridge”) is one example of the electronic apparatus. The cartridge includes a memory to store information on a remaining amount of toner. A main body of the image forming apparatus includes a memory mirrored to the memory of the cartridge, so that the memories each in the cartridge and the main body of the image forming apparatus have the same information.
In such an image forming apparatus, erroneous writing to the memory, which is a non-volatile memory, in the cartridge may occur when connection between the main body of the image forming apparatus and the cartridge is broken while the image forming apparatus is activated.